


IronStrange Headcanons

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: IronStrange Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Headcanons you can (and probably should) read before the other oneshots for a bit of context :)
Series: IronStrange Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829362
Kudos: 6





	IronStrange Headcanons

Cast

Anthony “Tony” Stark (ironman)  
Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange)  
Peter Parker (Spider-man)  
Miles Morales (spider-man)  
Gwendolyne “Gwen” Stacy  
Anya Corazon

Headcannon  
(Modern AU)

Basically this au Tony lives after Endgame and he gets a divorce with Peppa who are still friends. Kinda. If you want something to explain this XD. 

Whenever Tony lets the kids do something Stephen said no to or when he does something wrong, he calls him “Anthony” to pass him off. 

Tony hates Peter’s birth parents because they kicked him out for being transgender. (Peter moved in with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, but they both died on his twelfth birthday.) 

When Tony falls asleep in his lab, Stephen will make a portal and bring him home and let them spoon.  
Stephen is a little spoon.

Dr. Strange became a Child Physician after he settled down with Tony. 

Stephen wakes up before Tony usually and makes breakfast for the family on his day off. 

Miles is the youngest (four (4) going on five (5), Then Peter (thirteen (13) going on fourteen (14), Then Gwen (eighteen (18), And Anya is the oldest (twenty (20) going on twenty-one (21).  
Anya has her own apartment but crashes at their house in her own room anytime she can. Miles loves it though, mostly because she takes him Farmers Markets. 

Gwen convinced Miles to become a vegetarian with her. Only Miles kept the diet.

Peter is transgender and is accepted by his family.

Tony is called dad and daddy by the kids. 

Stephen is called papa, pops, and Papi by the kids. 

Tony and Stephen have been together ten (10) years. (getting married two years after adopting Qwen and Peter, and six years of dating.) They adopted Anya four years of dating. Then adopted Gwen and Peter the year after, (both in the same year). Finally adopting Miles a year before (the Sunday Breakfast oneshot).


End file.
